Keneu Deltaweld
''How it All Started'' Keneu Deltaweld was born before the Clone Wars on Shili. It all started with Noah Deltaweld. He was on a mission to deliver special plans for a new out post when he was attack by bounty hunters who were hired to bring Noah dead or alive with the plans to their handler. Noah Deltaweld having had a lot training in the field of flying was able to loose the bounty hunters but with cassualties. His ship was going down. His left wing had been shot and had brooken, but enough of it was left for him to pilot the ship. He reached a planet named Shili. Noah had jus gotten to the atmosphere of Shili when the ships engine died and the left wing broke free of the hip and went flying. He was able to make an "okay" crash landing in a clearing of land were a farmer was about to start planting his vegetables. Noah stepped out of the ship as a human. He looked around then a the farmer who was Togruta ran up to him and started shouting he had ruined his farm land. Noah repayed him with the limited money he had. Only having enough money to buy something small to eat. He left his ship in the farm land telling the togruta he would be back to remove his ship. As Noah walked down a dirt road he watched as togruta children stopped and stared. Noah saw a cave which he walked into and changed species to togruta, Noah hailed from a planet known as Kresh, the species there could shape shift. Once he had changed he kept walking along the dirt raod. He eventually reached the out skirts of a small town. Once he got into town he walked into the first retraunt he spotted. Once he got in he walked to the back of it and sat down at the bar and ordered some food and drink. A lady togruta brought him his food by the name of Sierra Nala. He ate, got up and paid for his food which was when he realized he fell a bit short of the price. Sierra smiled at him and said, "I'll pay the rest, you look like you could use some rest, I get off work here in a few minutes you can come to my house after my shift." Noah sat down and waited for Sierra to finish her shift. A few minutes later Sierra walked out of a door that connected the restraunt to the back. "Ok said Sierra still smiling. lets go." As the two walked down the street they were reaching the out skirts of the other side of the town when Sierra turned and walked up the steps to a small hut. Noah followed Sierra into her house. "This way, sierr instructed him, here you go, pointing at a bed she said, you can rest here."Thank you, Noah said as he lied down." "I will be in the other room if you need anaything, Sierra said smiling". Noah fell asleep on the bed in the small guest bedroom. A few hours laters as the Shili sun began to set, Sierra shook Noah awake. Noah opened his eyes to the dark eyed togruta, forgetting where he was for a moment. "I want to take you to my favorite place for dinner." "No, no, you have done enoguh for me already I should be going, thank you for your hospitality, Noah responded." "I insist, Sierra said smiling again." As the two walked back down the dirt road they came from Noah spoke out "Thanks again, umm.... I don't think you ever gve me your name?" Sierra stopped in her tracks. "OH yes! I'm sorry, I am Sierra Nala." "Sierra, that's a very nice name, well thank you Sierra for everything" Noah said smiling for the first time since he crash landed on Shili. As the two reached the restraunt Sierra pointed out "this is the one.Noah opened the door for Sierra and followed her in as the smell of all sorts of food reached him "Mmm sure smells good. Sierra sat down at a table near the back and Noah sat down on the opposite side of the table. "I'll get whatever you get, you seem to know what is good here" Noah said smiling once again. "Ok if you want to, hey! What's your name?" "Oh, Noah, sorry." As the waiter came by, Sierra ordered for both of them. "So what planet did you come from, Noah?" "Umm... well... a planet in the outer rim named Kresh." "Oh never heard of it" responded Sierra. "Yeah, not many people have..." "So what brings you out here?" "That's a very long story... it has a lot to do with family stuff..." Said Noah. "Ah, I get it, lets make a deal, I won't bring up your family or what brought you here if you don't bring up mine" "Haha ok, you got yourself a deal, Sierra." There food came and once again the smell of food filled the air. Noah and Sierra enjoyed one of the best dinners that night either of them had ever had. The two of them stayed out late that night having a lot of fun. As they walked back to Sierra's house, Noah thanked Sierra once again. As they walked into Sierra's hut, Sierra lead the way down the small hall way. Stopped out side Noah's bedroom. "Good night Noah" Sierra said smiling. "Night, and thanks again for everything" Noah said and then kissed Sierra on the cheek smiling. "Good night" Noah said as he walked into his room and shut the door and went to bed. Sierra walked down the hall way smiling, and turned into her room and also went to bed. Noah woke up before Sierra that morning and sat up in bed wondering what to do next. Sierra knocked on his door a few minutes later "You up Noah?" "Yeah, come in" He responded." Sierra walked in dressed as she was when Noah first met him. "I have to go to work, you're welcome to stay here if you would like."No I couldn't do that, besides I have a crashed ship to get out of a farm." "Ha, really? Well, ok have fun with that" Sierra said as the two walked out of the hut and back down the dirt road. SIerra stopped "See you later Noah" and then turned and walked into the restraunt." "Bye..." Noah continued down the dirt road until he reached the farm. The farmer ran to Noah, and started shouting once again. Noah tuned him out and concentrated on his ship. With the force he then lifted the ship off of the farm land and set it down beside the road. The farmer watcehd in awe, and then appologized for yelling and walked back to his farm. Noah walked over to his ship to inspect it for the parts he needed. Once he finished he totalled up the cost it would take and realized it would take a long time to repair it. He yelled back at the farmer asking if he could leave his ship on his property and the farmer replied yes. With that, Noah walked back into town in search for a job. Noah eventually found one as a guard of the National Bank of Shili having to pass a lot of intense physical tests and mental to see if he was strong enough. Once he passed he got his schedule for the next few days of when and where to guard. Nearing the end of the day he walked to the restraunt where Sierra worked. He heard lots of shouts, and then a scream. He then flung the doors open and ran into to see what was going on. ''Beginning of Keneu Deltaweld's Life Comming soon . . . ''Family of Keneu' Deltaweld Keneu' Deltaweld was born into a very large family known as the Deltaweld's whom had a long family line in the history of Kresh. Keneu' was born to Noah and Sierra Deltaweld. Keneu had a twin brother named Jason. Noah who hailed from Kresh was a shape shifting species along with Sierra. They also had three other sons in total. Boba and Ducks who are older then Keneu' and Makwa who is younger then Keneu'. Boba is currently serving for the Republic on Umbara planning on resigning soon. Ducks is serving as a Mandalorian (location unknown). Jason and Keneu' work together. They are both currently serving the Republic after a few years on their own leading their own squads. Noah had one brother named Glyphis Deltaweld. Glyphis Deltaweld married a woman by the name of Maria. Her last name before Deltaweld is unknown. Glyphis and Maria had one son named Mathew who is head of Kresh security. Glyphis how ever is a legendary pirate who rules the seas of Kresh (location unknown). ''War Stories of the Deltaweld Family'' Noah was a legendary pirate and anceint jedi who hailed from Kresh, though we have little information on his many battles we do know they were quite dangerous tho judging by his scars. His wife on the other hand was a senator for Shili. Althought those space batles came with great victories and prizes it also ame with loses. One of the major losses is that Noah and Sierra lost their first born son Trey Deltaweld to a group of ruthless bounty hunters. Matthew Deltaweld head of Kresh Security System has kept out many enemies and has chased out intruders over the years, one such as Cad Bane, he also saved Kresh from major destruction when he intercepted a message from a Seperatist Ship. Once he decoded the messgae he discovered they were planning on taking over Kresh. He soon got word to Alpha Havon One Fleet (the most advance fleet on Kresh) who was able to destroy the Sepereatists Droid ships and spare Kresh from a huge war not needing to happen in the first place. Bobasaget Deltaweld goes by his nick name Boba Deltaweld. He is currently still serving on Umbara fighting for the Republics side soon planning to resign. He has saved multiple Generals and Squadrons from the rough terrain of Umbara durring his fighting. He has also lead a Battalion to over take the Umbaran Air Field. He finished the mission with great sucess not loosing a singe man and taking out more then 100,000 Umbaran and Seperatist forces. Wurran Deltaweld served as a Marine in the UNSC and earlier Republic squads owned by Racer. He once served along side his brother Boba in a battle on Umbara in ehich he saved his brother's life. They were preparing to attack the Sith Temple where their forces were ambushed, by the sith. The Republic side in which Boba was leading with Wurran at his side out numbered the sith, but the sith had more training and Light Sabers. Wurran was shooting at the sith when out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother, Boba, fall to the ground. He quickly finished off the sith he was battling, turned and shot the sith attacking Boba. boba was injured and could not fight so he placed Wurran in charge. From there Wurran lead the Clone Squadron and took on the Sith Ambush. Wurran Deltaweld won a sad Victory that day. He won but there were many deaths. Only about 12 soldiers remained including Wurran and Boba and they had to return to their ship where the rest of them could get medical aid and a bit of rest. He also once had to lead a Space Batlle in which he was not trained or prepared for. His forces were out numbered by the Seperatists. No one thought Wurran could pull it off but he orders a group of Y-Wings to attack on side of the enemies Cruisers and take out the turrets so his forces could slip by on that side and take out the bridge with out any enemies firing at them he had a group of Clone Fighters taking care of the Droid Fighters at the same time. Thanks to Wurran they won this Space Battle and kept the sSeperatists from landing on Naboo for another attack. Durring his work in the Republic he served as a Sniper and a Spy. We do not habe much information on Wurran since his death came so soon and a surprise to all of us. Some believe he died on Umbara whe he ventured into a Umbaran Bunker with a group of Ground Forces. Other Hints lead to what we think his death was. Evidence we have now shows he most likely died while spying on squad that's name we can't say for security reasons, but when he mysteriously dissapeared, he was on a spying mission. No matter Wurran's death, he was definitley a War Hero, none the less. Keneu' Deltaweld also lead his share of War Battles. He once took on a whole Squadron of Seperatists Forces with his brother Matthew and his friend Ben. They luckily won that battle saving the Kreshalonian Information on a few Squads that the Seperatists were looking for. Keneu' also lead a space battle. There was a group of bounty hunters planning on attacking a Cargo Ship to take the pilots as captives since they were wanted by the sith. These pilots tho were carrying supplies to Kresh. Keneu was flying straight to Naboo to visit an old friend when he saw a odd ship attack a familiar Cargo Ship. He swooped in shooting the right wing of the Bounty Hunter's ship. They fired back but Keneu quickly rolled to the right and shot the ship again. The bounty hunters called in reinforcements, to other ships appeared in a blink of an eye. Keneu was quick and shot the one of the other ships bridge making it spiral out of control and into the never ending darkness. While this was all happening the Cargo Ship had made it's way to Kresh and landed. The pilot got word to one of Kresh's many Fleets and they rushed into action. Once the fleet got there they destroyed the remainder of the pirates. Another battle once broke out right on the surface of Kresh. The seperatists had mobolized bases and were no heading for the capital city, taking orders from their leader Darth Maul. Once they got there Matthew Deltaweld ordered them to fire the emergency cannons, which took out the heavy artilery cannons. It was now up to Keneu' Deltaweld to lead the rest of the attack. With about 1,000 troops he raided each of the 3 bases of the seperatists. Mean while the Alpha Havoc One Team was bombing the droids while the front lines were holding the seperaists off from the city. Once Keneu' finished raiding the 3 base he had about 450 ground forces left. Then they saw it, a group of about 50 Kreshalonian Troops from the Kresh Army were pinned down by about 300 droids. Keneu' and his forces quickly rushed to their rescue, or the forces that is. Right hwen they were about to make a dash for the droids Maul showed himself. The Commander of Keneu' ground forces looked at Ken, Ken nodded in his approoval for the Commander to take the rest of the forces to rescue the others. Keneu' was left to face Maul. Maul took the firsst move by swinging his light saber at Ken's head, Keneu' ducked and swung his light saber back and chopped off a couple of Mauls horns. Their sabers then clashed in a full on duel. Then Maul left his left arm open as he swung his saber around, Ken quickly took out Maul's arm rather than his prostetic leg. Then Maul roared in anger as he swung his ligth saber around so hard and fast Keneu could not block it. It swung down and cut into Keneu's right leg. The other troops of Ken's Squadron had destroyed the remaining droids and rescued the out numbered Kreshalonians, they quickly surrounded Maul and Keneu' their guns aimed at Maul. Keneu' was hovering in the air thanks to his high force skills and to his now cut leg. With that, Maul jumped high into the air and landed in his star fighter that was hovering in the air waiting for him. As he speed away the Kresh Army shot at his star fighter but only got a few shots in that did little to no damage since it was so quick and heavily armed. They were luckily able to heal Keneu' right leg, Ken says he is in a way thankful for that battle because he has learned so much from it. ''Associates'' Anceint Kresh Alliance -- All Kreshalonians Nova Corps -- Ree Shaala a.k.a Xalandra Nova, Black Nightwell, '' ''S.o.S -- Jeffren Mynockdrift, Alek Jawaslash, Jacen Lightrook The Grand Republic -- Alek Jawaslash, Jeffren Mynockdrift, Marn Rangepulser, Jacen Lightrook, and other officers Zeno Sith Imperial Order -- Ren Ion, Sarria Ion, other Zenolians The Delta Alliance -- Alek Jawaslash, Jeffren Mynockdrift, Tyrral Codefloater, Ducks Deltaweld, Drex Knightscreed, Rathe Blazingdream, Awsom Ninja, Zian Deltaweld, and other officers Black Hawk Brigade -- Jeffren Mynockdrift, Alek Jawaslash, TheMasked Legend, Drex Knightscreed, Rathe Blazingdream, Awsom Ninja, Zian Deltaweld, and other officers Elite Delta Brigade -- Alek Jawaslash, Jeffren Mynockdrift, Tyrral Codefloater, Lord Scorpia, Mystic Mayhem, Tyrral Magnadueler, Ducks Deltaweld, Drex Knightscreed, Awsom Ninja, Rathe Blazingdream, Ben Drago1, Baniss Bistray, Zian Deltaweld and other officers Galactic Arrow Creed -- Drex Knightscreed, Ducks Deltaweld, Rathe Blazingdream, Baniss Bistray, Zian Deltaweld UNSC and SF squad region -- FieldCommander Racer, Cold ScoutSniper, EliteMarine Turbo, EliteScout MarineKey, General McCloud, Blake Nightwell, Hiram Drazgrip, Commander Colt141, and other UNSC officers Nightwell Empire -- Blake Nightwell We have little information but enough to proove Keneu' and Wurran both were in or had connections with a few Covert Organizations '' Clone sniper.jpg|Keneu' dressed as clone sniper before going into battle ''Keneu' Deltaweld Squad Career Keneu' Deltaweld first worked in the Nova Corps as a groud troop, until Xalandra betrayed his friend, Blake, then he left with his friend. He then worked as a squad leader from S.o.S to Galactic ArrowCreed, we have refrences of other smaller squads he has had along the way, but the ones we have displayed are the most famous and powerfulest. Ken has lead his troops through many battles and has won many fight worthy victories. Most his squads specialized in ground forces, S.o.S though specialized in Espionage. He worked for a man named Mason Brighttech who went missing a while back, no one knows where he went or who or what could have done this to him. He joined the UNSC legion (United Nation Space Command) later in his life, as a clone sniper in the marines where he was a Staff Sergeant and worked under Cold's sniper team, Cold was a good friend of Keneu's and Wurran's, he then transfered to the Navy where he begun his career in Naval Intelligence but after a fight he had with the Admiral he left and then once again made a transfer this time to the Air Force in which he stayed in as a General and a pilot until he resigned with General McCloud and Blake Nightwell. Blake Nightwell worked in the Marines and General McCloud in the Air Force until they all resigned around the same date. Keneu Deltaweld had always kept in contact with FieldCommander Racer's through the early Republic Squads to the UNSC and SF (Special Forces), he served along side them since his first squad, S.o.S. His brother Wurran had worked with or for the early Republic Squads owned by FieldCommander Racer as well. Ken resigned soon after his brother Wurran went mising on a spy mission ( Information N/A), Keneu says he did not resign because his brother went MIA (Missing in Action) or because his friends resigned, but because he learned of Kresh's tragic history and was sick of what the Republic had done to Kresh. History of Kresh Kresh was discovered by Rune and Marry Deltaweld. Rune and Marry Deltaweld were Pilots, Zeno Sith, and Pirates/Bounty Hunters. It was due to the pirate side of them that they found Kresh. They were followig a trading route when they ran into an astroid field in the Outer Rim where they crashed and got their Navgiational System and Left Wing of their ship knocked out. Thanks to Rune's expert piloting skills he was able to make an "okay" landing on a shrouded planet they discovered. Kresh. At the time being they were Pantorans as a disguise, the species they were were shape shifters so they could take on any humanoid species form they thought of. They discovered that Kresh had very rich land and was plentiful with all the fruits and animals there were, and claimed it for Zeno the planet in which they hailed from. Kresh, althougt was uninhabited by any humanoid species at the time. With their ship crashed and no resources to fix it, they decided to stay on Kresh, where they had their first son, Luke Deltaweld. ''Geography of Kresh'' Kresh is covered mostly by tropical jungles, those much like the ones on Felucia, with fields of tall grass in between jungles. There are also 3 large main oceans. One on the South side, one on the West side, and one on the North East side. Glyphis Deltaweld now pretty much rules these seas as a legendary Kreshalonian pirate. There were how ever very few lakes on Kresh. The numbers of the lakes on Kresh vary from 100-150 which is a small number of lakes for a planet with a circumfrence of about 47,000 miles, but the most of the lakes Kresh do have a very large. Though Kresh has thousands of rivers running into and from Kresh's oceans. The longest river being the Dezum River named after Dezum Huttrazor, son of Redge and Gloria Huttrazor who were good friends of Rune and Mary Deltaweld. Kresh also has many plateaus located mostly in the open tall grass fields, but one of the largest plateaus is right in the middle of a rather large jungle, known as the Joashis ( Jo-a-sh-is) Jungle on the South side which was named after the discoverer of this large jungle who happened to be Joashis Deltaweld son of Luke Deltaweld. The Anceint Jedi of Kresh speak of a fern that grows on the North side of the planet that has special powers. It is called the Janspernian Fern. It can heal people in a matter of seconds. That is, if it is used right. The Kreshalonian Jedi tell us a story about a healer who once lived in the now destroyed Lownow. The healer was trying to make a potion for a friend of his who had gotten wounded in battle. The healer mixed the potion with the wrong material and destroyed everything within a five mile radius. The Kreshalonian Jedi now guard the fern and are the only ones allowed to use it to try to prevent destruction. The fern is so powerful it could also bring people back from the dead. When Jan Deltaweld first discovered the fern and it's powered she brought her friend back from the dead who had died recently. Her friend though was not who she thought. Her friend started to try to kill everyone. Jan later figured out it was the fern that had manipulated her friend, she then had to kill the friend since she was such a major threat to the village. A few days later she figured out how to make it so the fern could not bring someone back from the dead. But to do so she would use all her force and would die from all the mental and physical energy she would have to endure. She would be basically taking the energy from the fern and into her. But the fern was so strong with the high level of energy it would kill her. Jan decided she had no other choice and knew people would try to bring others back form the dead no matter what. That night Jan took away the ferns power to bring people back from the dead and died. The Anceint Kresh Jedi now guard the remaining fern. The Jedi also speak of another dark power the fern holds but refuse to tell us anymore. There is also a South Pole and a North Pole on Kresh. Both get snow year round so you rarely see any ice due to te extraordinary ammount of snow they get a year. There are few people living down there, but those who do are very good with there surroundings and hate trespasers. Kresh is now categorized as on of Zeno's many moons. Kresh being one of the largest moons of Zeno and farthest away from Zeno. More comming soon... Category:Blademaster Category:General Category:Jedi Master Category:Male Category:Champion Racer Category:Anceint Kresh Jedi Category:pilot Category:saber master Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:The Unyielding Category:Rogue Category:Pirate Category:Elite Duelist Category:Sentinel Category:Senator Category:Fleet Commander Category:ARC Sniper Category:Scientist Category:Kreshalonian Category:Zenolians Category:Ace Pilot Category:Male Characters Category:Zeno Sith Order Category:Rebellion